


I'll see you soon

by orphan_account



Category: The Fault in Our Stars - John Green
Genre: F/M, Letters, One Year Later, Sad, Spoilers, hazgustus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:10:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1592777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hazel Graces letter to Augustus<br/> ( I suck at summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll see you soon

**Author's Note:**

> (Spoilers for Tfios if you haven't read it, Which you so should)
> 
> So this is the first Fic I have posted so I apologize for how bad it is.

My Dearest Augustus

Its been a year since you left me now I miss you more and more each day there used to be a time when I couldn't imagine life without you I've learnt to deal with the pain of not seeing you till I depart this life which will probably be very soon. You see Gus my lungs are finally quitting they're getting weaker and weaker and one day probably in the next few weeks they will give out as the cancer takes over. I don't believe in heaven or hell, only the void that separates life and death where there is no pain or suffering just happiness and soon I will see you there promise me you'll be there waiting for me, promise me it will be like you never left me Just promise me that. I just can't wait too see you sure I'll miss my family but one day they will all join us but until that day comes I will watch over them keeping them safe. Augustus do you remember Isaac? Of course you do, that was a stupid question well he found himself a girlfriend her name is Stephanie and she really excepts him for who he is and loves him. They've been together for eight months now and your parents and sisters are doing fine they started a charity together to raise money for cancer awareness and a cure, you know Augustus you have changed a lot of peoples lives and made them happy you left a legacy behind. We all miss you so much Gus. I'll see you soon, very soon

I love you so much

Hazel


End file.
